


You Make It Okay

by gray_autumn_sky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: After Rumple’s death, Ruby is there to comfort Belle… just as she always is.





	

It was raining the night that Rumplestiltskin died—and though he and Belle had long been separated, she stood in the darkened library, staring out the window and wondering how it had all gone so wrong. Her hand rested over the swell of her pregnant stomach and she thought about what she’d one day tell their son—how she’d explain it all, how she’d let him be remembered…

Lost in thoughts and memories, she barely noticed the door opening and closing, and she was only vaguely aware of footsteps coming toward her; and when someone’s hand fell to her shoulder, she turned—and it was only then that she realized that for the first time in longer than she could remember, she was unafraid.

A slight grin pulled up at the corner of Ruby’s mouth and her fingers pressed harder into her shoulder. “I… heard what happened,” she murmured softly, her eyes full of empathy. “Are you okay?”

“I… don’t know,” Belle answered, still unable to sort out her feelings, still trying to process and still not fully sure that what happened that night was real. “I’m not sure I even know what _okay_ really feels like.”

Ruby took a breath, her lips pursing as she hesitated.

They’d been friends as long as Belle had been in Storybrooke. They bonded easily over a mutual love of lemon iced tea and medium-rare burgers with extra cheese; and, they’d quickly discovered other similar interests in music and books and cats. Together, they gossiped over the happenings in their small town; and together, they dreamed of all the realms they’d love to visit, always making tentative and imaginative plans to travel to the deep corners of the world, and have a real adventure.

Somewhere along the way, things had started to change—not necessarily in a bad way, but… just in a way. While her marriage was crumbling, it was generally Ruby whom she sought for comfort. She was always willing to lend and an ear and offer advice, always in possession of left over pies from the diner, and she had a comfortable couch and cuddly cat. There were soft smiles and sweet touches, and a feeling of acceptance she wasn’t otherwise used to. But whatever it was between them seemed to permeate their every interaction, seeping in and catching her off guard in a way that was comforting and exciting, all at the same time.

Up until only a few days before, she’d been willing to chalk it up to a close friendship. But then, they’d been talking, sitting too closely on Ruby’s couch with cups of hot cocoa in their hands and a bowl of popcorn between them, and they’d nearly kissed. At the last second, they’d both pulled back, their cheeks flushed as they stammered through their excuses—Ruby put too much peppermint schnapps in her cocoa and Belle was overly emotional after a fight with her soon-to-be ex husband, and of course, they were both exhausted. But as they’d pulled away and edged apart, again she couldn’t deny that there was something there—and Belle could no longer assume that it was all in her head.

“I just… thought maybe you’d want some company tonight.”

“I don’t think I’d make very good company...”

Ruby nodded, but she didn’t pull away. “That’s okay,” she said with a soft sigh. “You… shouldn’t be alone tonight.” A wry grin pulled onto her lips as she shifted nervously. “I… promise I won’t get drunk on schnapps and… try to make a move.”

She couldn’t help but laugh and felt herself nod. “We could… rent a movie maybe?”

“For sure,” Ruby replied, her grin broadening. “Something stupid with really bad acting.”

“If you tell me you have ice cream, I’ll be sold.”

“You know what? I _do_ have ice cream,” Ruby tells her with a laugh, suddenly aware of her hand still on Belle’s arm. Belle watches as her eyes fall to it and slowly, she pulls back and offers her a tight grin. “Uh, sorry about… that.”

She feels her chest constrict a little a little at the loss of contact—and then, acting on emotion and impulse, she leans up onto the tips of her toes and presses a soft and fleeting kiss to Ruby’s cheek. “Thank you,” she whispers. “I can always count on you.” Ruby’s eyes widen and Belle feels her stiffen, but nonetheless, a smile tugs onto her lips. She doesn’t say anything as Belle’s fingers lace through hers, and together they walk out the library and onto Main Street in the direction of Ruby’s apartment—and she can’t help but notice that everything hurts just a little bit less.


End file.
